elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Third-party elevator maintenance companies
Generic elevator (lift) companies are some elevator companies operated locally. They maybe a subsidiary of the major elevator companies (like Otis and Kone), agent of some minor elevator brands (like Diebold Aufzüge), just buy some parts from them (just like some companies even buy some equipments made from Shanghai Mitsubishi) or just provide some repair services. They usually don't make their own equipment. Almost their equipment are provided by generic elevator component companies, they manufactures elevator fixtures, pushbuttons, elevator spare parts, accessories, etc. (sometimes may not applied for the subsidiary of the major elevator companies and agent of some minor elevator brands).Beno's Lift Guide - Generic lift companies List of generic elevator companies Australia *All Type Lift Services Pty. Ltd. *C E Lifts Pty. Ltd. *Central Lift Services Pty. Ltd. *Eastern Elevators Pty. Ltd.Subsidiary of Otis Elevator Company. *Electra Lift Company *Grant Elevator *Jalcor Elevator *Liftronic Pty. Ltd.Company which provide installation for Shanghai Mitsubishi elevators and escalators (Other than local Mitsubishi elevator). *MultiLift Commercial *Newlite Elevators Pty. Ltd. *Scope Elevators *Superior Elevators Pty. Ltd. *United Lifts Canada *Richmond Elevator Co. *Northern Elevator Co.Now ThyssenKrupp Northern, formerly Northern-West Elevator Co. *Plimley Elevator *General Elevator Co. People's Republic of China *Guangzhou YongRi Elevator Co., Ltd. *Shenyang Brilliant *IFE Hong Kong *Antonfield Engineering Co. Ltd. *Associated Engineers LimitedDivision of Kone elevator in Hong Kong. *Associatuon Electrical Engineering Limited *Ben Fung Machineries & Engineering Ltd. *Cheerwell Engineering LimitedDivision of Chevalier in Hong Kong. *Chun Ming Elevator Co. Ltd.These are the distributor for Daldoss Elevator (for hydraulic elevators, machine less elevators and platform lifts) and STEP elevator (for standard traction elevators). They also make their very own dumbwaiters. *Chun Ming Engineering Co. Ltd. *CKP Building Service Systems Ltd. *Elevator Parts Engineering Co. Ltd. *Eugene Engineering Co. Ltd.Division of Hitachi elevator in Hong Kong. *Group Creation International Limited *Hang Fung Lift LimitedWas an agent of the Diebold Aufzüge but it now taken over by Otis and now operated by their division "The Express Lift Company Ltd.". *Holake (HK) LimitedWas an independent company but it already taken over by Schindler elevator in Hong Kong. *Holake Hong Kong Lifts LimitedDivision of Schindler elevator in Hong Kong. *Hoi Fai Lifts Engineering & Services Limited *Jecko Elevators Limited *Lighthouse Elevator Engineering Limited *Nikkin Lift & Escalator Services Limited *Rich Mark Engineering LimitedDivision of Fujitec elevator in Hong Kong. *Ringhing Engineering Lift DepartmentCompany which provide installation for Guangzhou YongRi Elevator.http://www.hkelev.com/forum/viewthread.php?tid=881&extra=page%3D1 *Shan On Engineering Co. Ltd.This is a distributor for Sabiem Elevator (both original and Kone-based) and Electra Vitoria (or Orona) machine-room less elevators in Hong Kong. *Shineford Engineering LimitedThis company no longer exist due to one of the accident. (EMSD cancels registration of Shineford Engineering Limited as lift and escalator contractor) *Southa Technical Limited *Sun Fai Engineering & Equipment Co. Ltd. *Tak Lee Elevator Engineering Co. Ltd. *Techfaith Engineering LimitedCurrent agent of the Diebold Aufzüge. *The Express Lift Company Ltd.The replacement of both "King Rise Engineering" and "Hang Fung Lift Limited" since both companies were taken over by Otis.Nowadays, Express (Hong Kong) which is an agent of the Diebold Aufzüge (elevators) and Hyundai (escalators). *Toki Elevator Engineering Limited *Vertex Engineering Limited Macau *Macau Hualong Germany *A-S-G Fulda Aufzugbau und Service GmbH *A.S. Aufzug + Service Dienstleistungs GmbH *ABS Aufzugsservice OHG *afs-Nachlinger GmbH Aufzug-Fahrtreppen-Service *ATB Aufzugtechnik Berlin GmbH *ATD Aufzüge Dasberg GmbH *ATS Aufzugtechnik Seiffert GmbH *Aufzug- & Elektro-Service K.-Heinz Freund & Söhne *Aufzug- und Fördertechnik Niggemeier & Leurs GmbH *Aufzug-Service GmbH *Aufzug-Service Overlach e.K. Inh. Bernd Perlick *Aufzugbau Dresden GmbH Gewerbegebiet Coschütz/Gittersee *Aufzugs- u. Fördertechnik GmbH Moormann & Mühlbauer *Aufzugsbau Harry Hess Inh. Michael Hess *Aufzugsdienst Leis GmbH *Aufzugsdienst München GmbH *Aufzugsservice Mutter & Wolf GmbH *Aufzugsteam Hildebrandt & Geis GmbH & Co. KG *Aufzugtechnik Georg Schott *Aufzugtechnik Weber GmbH *Braun Aufzüge GmbH & Co. KG *Brobeil Aufzüge GmbH & Co. KG *Carl Degenhardt GmbH Maschinenfabrik *DANY Aufzüge GmbH *Dresdner Aufzugsdienst GmbH *Eduard Claessen Aufzugtechnik *EGGERT Aufzüge GmbH *Elevator-Technic Schulz *FAB Förder- und Aufzugstechnik GmbH *Fahrner Aufzugbau GmbH *FB-Aufzüge GmbH & Co KG-Dresden *Fördertechnik HÖNES GmbH Aufzüge + Krane *FRIEDRICH-AUFZÜGE GmbH & Co. KG *GAT Gemeinschaft Aufzugs-Technik eG *Gläser Aufzug & Elektrotechnik GmbH *Grädler Fördertechnik GmbH *H & K Aufzüge GmbH *Hallasch, Siegfried Liftservice *Haske, Jörg Technischer-Aufzugs-Dienst *Hengefeld, M. Aufzug-& Fördertechnik GmbH *Holter Aufzüge *J. Weiser Innovative Liftsysteme *Kanzler Aufzüge GmbH *Laufer-Aufzüge GmbH Bamberg-Nürnberg *Lechner Aufzüge GmbH *Lessau & Ludwig GmbH *Liftmechatronik Janssen & Becker GmbH *MA-CO Aufzugservice GmbH *Manzke, Uli Aufzugsdienst *MAT Aufzugstechnik GmbH *Meier & Soyka GmbH Aufzugstechnik *Metallschneider GmbH Kleingüteraufzüge *ML Lift-Systeme GmbH *MS Aufzugbau und -service GmbH *Nagorski Aufzugstechnik *Niesler Aufzugtechnik GbR *Nunn-Aufzüge GmbH & Co. KG *ORBA-Lift Aufzugsdienst GmbH *Peter Rathmann Elektrotechnik GmbH *Pospiech Aufzüge *Rüger Aufzugbau *Schmersal Aufzugservice GmbH & Co. KG *SOBBE GmbH Aufzüge *tASk Aufzugsdienst GmbH *Tominski, Martin Aufzugservice *VTS-Aufzug und Fördertechnik Vertriebs GmbH *Weiß Aufzüge GmbH *Weymann Aufzüge GmbH & Co. KG Greece *Doppler Lifts Indonesia *Abtech Lift (PT. Duadelapan Desain)Also a distributor for Fuji elevators (besides PT. Fuji Elevator Indonesia). *Alizo Elevator *CENTRO Elevator (PT. Centro Adhikarsa) *Delta Lift *Harbu Elevator (PT. Harbu Elevator) *JP Elevator *Lemova Elevator (PT. Sinar Inti Electrindo Raya) *LINE Elevator (PT. Indoraya Nusantara Djaya)Was Indolift Elevator, Now known as LINES. *Louser Lift (PT. Louserindo Megah Permai) *MG (PT. Marico Gria)Formerly a distributor of Thyssen elevator in Indonesia, the company nowadays produce their own elevators with German-based technologies. *Pillar Elevator (PT. Pillar Utama Contrindo) Israel *Adoram *Aharon Fridman *Alpha *Al Red *Amicop(bankrupt in 2008) *Aminot *Amir *Avraham Tal *Berliner *Call Lift *Cohen *Echout *Eliran *Express(A small Israeli elevator company) *Fridman *GloPe'er *HaTichon *Head *Israel2000 *Kidmat2000 *Makai Lift *Mashik *Meteg *Nachshol *New Starlift *Omer *Ram *Rolls *Shachak *Shag *Shefer *Stav *Tel-Al *Yeartal Japan *Sanyo Yusoki Kogyo *SEC Elevator Company *KumaLift *OomoriyusoukiLift *中央エレベーター(Chou(central) Elevator company) Malaysia *Dong Yang Elevator Sdn. Bhd. *Dover Elevator Sdn. Bhd. *EITA Singapore *9G Elevator Pte. Ltd. *BNF *Duford East Elevator Pte. Ltd.Formerly East Elevator Pte. Ltd. and was a distributor of Dover elevators in Singapore. *Eletec Elevator Pte. Ltd. *EM Services *Excel Lift Pte. Ltd. *Gylet Elevator Co. Pte. Ltd. *NewLift/HermesAG *ULift *VM Elevator Pte. Ltd. Thailand *Digital Lift *ECG *Howard Lift *Thai Arrow *ThymanAlso a distributor of Kone in Thailand. *Vertech United Kingdom *21st Century Lifts *Abbey Lifts *Ace Lifts *Accord Lifts *Acre Lifts *Advance Lifts *Apex Lifts *Apollo Lifts *Area Lifts Limited *Axis Lifts *BlickGlen Lifts *Britannic Lifts *Coltswold Lifts *Crown Lifts *Custom Lifts *D&A Lifts *DAB Lifts *DJ Lifts Services Limited *East India Lifts *Eastern Lifts *Easton Elevators *Elan Lifts *Elevation Lifts *Elite ElevatorsPart of Express Lifts Alliance (ELA). *ERS *Essex Lift Services *Express Lifts Alliance *Foster+Cross *General Lift Company *Guideline Lifts *Hi-Tec Lifts *Hoistway Lift *Jacksons Lift Group *Landmark Lifts *LiftCran *Liftec *Lifts Direct *Lift Specialists *LiftWise *LTR Lifts *Meta Lifts *MovemanSKG *Murray Lifts Services *Northern Lifts *Nova Lifts *Oakland Excelsior *Porn & Dunwoody ERS Lifts *Precision Lifts *Skyline Elevators Ltd. *Swallow Lifts *Temple Lifts *Titan Elevators *Total Lifts *Triangle Lift Services *UK Lifts United States *Bay State Elevator Co. *Burlington Elevator Co. *Da-Sota Elevator *Delta Elevator *Dixie Elevator Inc. *Elevator Service Co. *Galaxy Elevator *Grindel Elevator Co. *Hobson Elevator Co. *Independent Elevator Co. *International Elevator Co. *J.G. Elevator *Jersey Elevator *Kimball ElevatorOriginally used possibly their own parts, then became a U.S. elevator distributor in the late 1970s-early 1980s *Lagerquist Corp. *Marshall Elevator Co.Was a distributor of Dover elevators. Acquired by Otis in 2011. *Minnesota ElevatorFormerly CemcoLift, which is a subsidiary of Otis and a distributor of Sigma elevators in the United States. *Mowrey Elevator *Nashville Machine Co., Inc. *Northwestern Elevator Co. *Professional Elevator *Reliance Elevator Co. *Republic Elevator *Schumacher Elevator *Security Elevator Co. *Seelar Elevator Inc. *Sound Elevator Co. *Southern Elevator *Tejas ElevatorFormerly a U.S. elevator distributor. Now, they use generic parts. *Tri-County Elevator Co. Vietnam *Thien Nam Elevator Co. Ltd.Also a distributor of Kone elevators in Vietnam. *Tu Dong Elevator Co. Ltd. List of generic elevator component companies Notes See also *Elevator Modernization External links *hkelev - The choices between the original or non original maintainer *Beno's Lift Guide - Generic lift companies *Vereinigung mittelständischer Aufzugsunternehmen e.V. - List of german generic lift companies * Category:Elevator guides